1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a deflecting subassembly for the guided deflection of a band consisting, in particular, of plastic, in particular for a strapping machine comprising a strapping subassembly, for the purpose of deflecting the band in a region located between a band store and the strapping subassembly.
2. Description of Related Art
If such a deflecting subassembly is inserted, for example, between the strapping subassembly of a strapping machine, which serves for strapping the relevant item which is to be strapped, and a band store provided, for example, in roll form, then, depending on the design, position and/or relative position of the strapping machine and of the band store, it is also possible, in particular, for different band-deflecting angles to be necessary. If the plastic band is guided, for example, over a deflecting roller, this results in correspondingly different angles of wrap. However, the hitherto conventional deflecting subassemblies are usually only suitable for one specific application or a small number of specific applications. Changeover is quite possible, but usually involves relatively high outlay.
The object of the invention is to provide a deflecting subassembly of the type mentioned in the introduction which, with the construction kept as simple as possible, can easily also be adapted, in particular, to different circumstances.
In order to achieve this object, according to the invention, the deflecting subassembly has a deflecting roller, a band-inlet channel, which is arranged upstream of the deflecting roller, a band-outlet channel, which is arranged downstream of the deflecting roller, it being possible for the band-inlet channel and the band-outlet channel to be adjusted relative to one another, and an outer, flexible directing member which bridges the interspace between the band-inlet and band-outlet channels and is located opposite the outer circumference of the inner deflecting roller.
This design allows the deflecting subassembly to be adapted quickly and easily to different circumstances, reliable band guidance always being ensured irrespective of the relative position of the two band channels in each case and irrespective of the angle of wrap via which the band has to be guided over the deflecting roller in each case. Since the directing member is flexible, it is automatically adapted to the relative position of the two band channels in each case, this ensuring optimum bridging of the interspace and correspondingly reliable band guidance in each case.
In a preferred practical embodiment, the flexible directing member is supported on the band-inlet channel by way of one end and on the band-outlet channel by way of its other end. It is advantageous here if said flexible directing member is fixed on the outside of the band-inlet channel by way of one end and is introduced into the band-outlet channel by way of its other end. Depending on the relative position of the two band channels, the relevant band end thus projects to a more or less pronounced extent into the band-outlet channel. The length of the flexible directing member is to be dimensioned such that, even with a maximum distance between the two mutually facing channel ends, the free end of said directing member is still located in the band-outlet channel. This means that, with all the angles of deflection or wrap, the situation where the band strikes against an edge as it is pushed in is ruled out.
In an expedient practical embodiment of the deflecting subassembly according to the invention, the band-inlet channel can be adjusted into various positions relative to the deflecting roller and can preferably be fixed in these positions in each case. It is thus possible, for example, for the band-inlet channel to be adjusted correspondingly for use in different circumstances, but to maintain the respectively predetermined position during use in each case.
It is possible in this case for the band-inlet channel to be mounted pivotably, for example, on a spindle which preferably coincides with the spindle of the deflecting roller and preferably to be fixed in its respective pivot position.
Alternatively, or in addition, it is also possible for the band-outlet channel to be adjusted into various positions relative to the deflecting roller. In this case, said band-outlet channel can preferably be moved out of the various positions counter to a spring force in each case. This makes it possible for the band-outlet channel to follow changes in the band-running direction as caused, for example, by a respective strapping operation.
It is possible in this case for the band-outlet channel to be mounted pivotably, for example, on a spindle which coincides preferably with the spindle of the deflecting roller and to be retained preferably resiliently in its respective pivot position.
The flexible directing member is preferably formed by a directing plate.
According to a preferred practical embodiment of the deflecting subassembly according to the invention, the band-inlet channel is fastened releasably on a carrier. Alternatively, or in addition, it is also possible for the band-outlet channel to be fastened releasably on such a carrier. The respective band channel can thus be exchanged. This makes it possible, for example, to use elements of different lengths as required.
The invention is explained in more detail hereinbelow, using an exemplary embodiment, with reference to the drawing, in which: